


NightTime

by Theonlybeebee



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Crushes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), i don't know how to tag, scared of the dark, soft boi alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlybeebee/pseuds/Theonlybeebee
Summary: Alex hates the nighttime even before he died, hates what could be out there and loses sleep over itorAlex is scared of the dark and the boys are there to help him
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 30





	NightTime

Alex P.O.V

For as long as I can remember, I’ve been scared of the dark. I lived in a bad area growing up, the noises from the street used to keep me up. Spending endless nights with my eyes never leaving the ceiling, hoping the noises would fade. The only time I felt safe was if I was sleeping with someone else in the room.

The Creatures, beings and even humans. The ones that make things go bump in the night. Always being scared to go out at night without someone, scared to encounter one of them, who would make my heart thud and my palms go sweaty. The darkness around me holds multitudes of sins, some people like the dark better. I’m not one of them. I'm Scared of what may lurk in the shadows and try to grab, touch or scare.

Looking out at the night sky through the garage door windows, feeling slightly safer behind the layer of glass protecting me from the outside. Even though I know I'm dead, that I'm one of the creatures I used to be scared of. I’m still nervous to know what else is out there, Especially in 2020. Julie has tried to keep us updated on events and news, that made me more scared, to be honest. 

Luke and Reggie were messing around with a new song ‘own the world’ or something like that. I was tired and was trying to sleep before the other boys turn the lights off and go to sleep as well. Neither of the boys knows about my fear, ever since we have been back its been harder to hide it. 

We all sleep in the loft area together, on an old mattress that’s up there. We don’t need much sleep but our energy does deplete slowly, so we all try to sleep for a bit each night so we don’t just drop to the floor because we’re exhausted. Its been even harder to hide it from Luke since we started dating a few months before we died. Reggie is the only one who knows about us, no one else does. Luke came out as pansexual when he found out what it was he realised that’s who he is and finally found a word that described him. 

Julie told me that the world is more accepting now, Flynn even showed me tv shows, movies and the countless celebrities who are out and proud now compared to when I was alive. Luke thinks Julie knows but just hasn’t said anything.

Luke and Reggie seem to be finishing up, My eyes still locked looking out the window, trees casting shadows, wind moving stuff and the distant noises making it hard for me to sleep without my eyes shooting back open after a short while.

“Hey, Lex.” Lukes voice braking me away from watching the tree’s shake, he throws himself down next to me kissing on the neck before curling up to my side. Him being next to me starts calming me a bit. I’m secretly a cuddly person. the boys don’t get annoyed at me for it as they love to cuddle more than me. 

“Room for me?” Reggie asked looking down at me and Luke, playing with his fingers and a little smile on his face a light blush on his cheeks.

“Always Reg” moving my arm up so Reggie could latch on to my other side just as Luke did 

I love Luke, love being in a relationship with him, his everything you could want, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t have a small crush on Reggie, it started about 6 months before we died, we were rehearsing ‘Remembering tomorrow’ and it got to Reggie’s solo and he pushed his sweaty hair out of his face and that’s when I realised.

Looking into Reggies eyes as he curls up more, sometimes his eyes look like the most beautiful storm clouds then look bright as a clear sky on a sunny day. 

Luke’s eyes look like they hold all the secrets to the world, but are filled with so much joy. 

Ok, so it might be weird to have a crush on your best friend while also dating your other best friend but not a lot of things about me are normal right now. Sometimes part of me thinks Reggie likes me back, I’ll see his eyes stay on me for a little bit longer than normal when we’re performing or I’ll see him looking at me out the corner of my eye as I’m drumming. 

——————————

The lights from the garden are the only things lighting up the room right now. My arms draped over both Luke and Reggie the warmth from them both helping me stay calm a little, as I watch the shadows move outside the window.

The Garden lights slowly start to shut off, 2 Am, I felt my whole body tense as the Garage was engulfed into darkness the moon now the only source of light.

“Lex?”   
“Hey look at me Alex”   
“Hey look at me I’m here Lex” 

Looking down, just making out the worried faces of Reggie and Luke. they both start to sit up next to me, Reggie’s arms still wrapped around me, Luke moving from hugging me to holding my hand. 

“What’s wrong, you okay Lex?” Luke’s voice giving me a sense of safety but the shadows moving outside the door getting rid of that straight away.

“Yeah, you got really tense and still are. What’s up, Alex?” Reggie spoke quietly, arms never leaving my side, comforting me.

“Nothing guys, I promise. Go back to sleep”

“Lex, look at me, I know somethings going on” 

Looking past Luke as he spoke, a weird shadow passes the window making me tense up again, Luke started to give me a weird look and he moved his head to look out the window I was just staring at.

“What you looking at Lex? There is nothing out there?”

“Don’t you see that figure walking out there?” 

Looking beside me to Reggie whos giving Luke a look. My mouth went dry, they think I’m crazy. 

“Alex, there is nothing out there. Tell us the truth, Me and Luke are here. What’s wrong?” 

“Ok, Fuck so, I’m scared of the urm scared of the dark, we’ll more like the things the creatures that lurk and play in the dark” I admit using my free hand to play with the hem of my Whitney Tshirt. 

“Well me and Luke are here, we will protect you for anything and everything for as long as we live, well except Hotdogs” Reg spoke as he pulled me into his chest, while luke joined on the other side.

“I think I’ve just fallen deeper for you” I whispered into his neck for only me to hear. 

“What?’  
“What!”

“Lex, did you just say you’ve fallen deeper for Reggie” Luke’s voice breaking as he spoke, his eyes starting to water.

“No, well yes but not, kinda, I still love you, Luke, so much. I just, sort of have, also have feelings for Reggie” my anxiety doing backflips as I spoke my eyes never leaving Lukes, our hands still linked as I rub my thumb over the back of his hand. 

“I don’t feel as awkward now” a little chuckle left Luke’s lips “I kinda like Reggie as well”

“Well fuck” both mine and Luke’s head snapped round to look at Reggie, waiting for his reaction, fear already beginning to fill up in my mind.

“Well, it’s a good thing I like, as in like like, both of you then. Or this would be super weird” 

A large bang echoed in my head, my eyes darting for the door as I moved further into luke and Reggie’s hold.

“What Lex?”

“I heard a loud bang outside the door” my voice hardly audible as I spoke.

“Come on Alex, I promise you there is nothing out there, trust me?” Reggie stood up, offering his hand to me again, Luke pushed himself off the bed before leaning on the railing of the stairs.

I grabbed Reggie’s hand making him pull me to my feet before we all make our way downstairs to the garage doors, luke linked his hand with mine before whispering in my ear

“Were here Alex, I love you”

Luke and Reggie Both pulled me through the doors and out into the dark world, my hands tightened there to hold on to luke and Reggie’s, my eyes darting around waiting for something to jump out at us.

“See Alex there is nothing out here that will hurt you. If there was Me or Luke would have saved you, Alex Mercer. I like you, really like you and so does Luke”

“We want to be the light that saves you from the dark” Luke admitted a corny smile on his face

A smile crept its way on to my face, I just leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips, nothing wild, gentle or sexual. Just a peck to say thank you for being there, I slowly turned to Reggie and placed my hand on his neck before pulling him into a kiss as well 

“Reg, Luke, I like you both, so much. You are guys are the light in my life already” 

Luke placed his hand on the other side of Reggie’s neck before pulling him to a kiss as well

This time I went for a real kiss, my hands crept around the back of Reggie’s neck pulling us together as our lips met. His lips smooth different from Luke’s dry and cracked lips, a nice good though. 

Reggie then pulled Luke into a deep kiss, a smile on both there faces. As soon as Luke pulled away from Reggie his lips were on mine

Hopefully, Nighttime will no longer phase me with Reggie and Luke at my side now.

“Let’s go to bed guys, I wanna cuddle with my boyfriends” Reggie winked at us before going back into the garage, me and Luke shared a loving look before joining hands and following behind Reggie.

**Author's Note:**

> the song titles used in this were from @rujimite on TikTok
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, this is my first time writing for Julie and the Phantoms 
> 
> Stay Humble, Bee Bee


End file.
